


Daisy chains

by toothiastrid



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human Toothiana, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothiastrid/pseuds/toothiastrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer's day, and Toothiana requests that the two girlfriends make daisy chains. Fluff. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy chains

"So, what do you want to do today?" 

Toothiana looked at the blonde, who had her hands in her pockets. The dark skinned girl dangled her legs back and forth, her hands planted firmly on the rough bark of the branch she sat on. 

"I dunno. You choose." 

"There's nothing to do." 

"Then do something that can cure us both of boredom," Astrid replied, harsher than intended. Toothiana wasn't fazed though, sitting and thinking. Then, her face lit up. "I know! We can make daisy chains!" 

"What?" Astrid watched as her girlfriend jumped down from the tree and landed on the grass. "Daisy chains," she repeated. Astrid looked at her in confusion. Toothiana stared at her. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of daisy chains!" 

"You really think I know what daisy chains are when I come from a country that snows nine months and hails the other three?" Astrid asked her, sitting down next to Toothiana, who shrugged. "Eh, I'll teach you. Won't be that hard." 

 

-

 

Toothiana was wrong. 

 

On her 18th try, Astrid threw her hands up in the air. "I give up!" she exclaimed. "How can you pierce a hole in a flower? You need technology to do that!" Toothiana laughed and took Astrid's small chain of three flowers. "Watch and learn." The blonde was attentive, watching as her girlfriend taught her to pierce a hole in the stem with her nail, then thread another daisy through. She gave it back to Astrid. "Your turn." Toothiana had never seen her so determined in her life. When she managed, she clapped.

"Yay! You did it!" 

Astrid chuckled at her enthusiasm and continued in the same way she was taught, until she tied a knot to finish it up. With a smile, she placed the daisy chain around Toothiana's neck. Said girl smiled and returned the favour, putting it on her head. Astrid grinned as Toothiana lay down in her lap, looking down and playing with the necklace. She then looked up at Astrid. "I love it. But you know who I love more?" 

"Who?" Astrid asked. 

"You." 

The blonde smiled gently, intertwining a hand with Toothiana's. "I love you." She kissed the girl's nose. Toothiana giggled and returned the smile. 

"I love you."


End file.
